Kiss an Angel
by diogo-arkantos
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma jovem inocente fosse escolhida por Deus para a batalha final contra Lúcifer. Alucard tem trabalho pela frente e estaria Rosette Christopher realmente morta? Será realmente a batalha final?
1. Kiss an Angel, intro

"Já é noite alta, a lua parece tão doce e a representar liberdade, liberdade que neste momento está tão distante, no entanto, a salvação está tão perto, nem sei em que acreditar, vejo a lua porque é a única coisa que me traz segurança neste buraco escuro sob o solo que uns dizem sagrado. E estar numa cela escura, praticamente seminua, não abona nada a favor desta tua serva, aqui sentada, impotente sem nada poder fazer, nada a não ser olhar para a fenda no tecto desta cave que deixa passar a luz da tua linda criação, a Lua. Meu Deus, porque permitis que isto aconteça? Porque deixais um servo teu desonrar uma das tuas seguidoras, e uma das tuas escolhidas? Porque deixais que eu fique aqui presa enquanto a minha melhor amiga é interrogada e provavelmente torturada por aqueles que nos perseguem." - Pensava Rosário enquanto olhava para o tecto da sua cela, numa cave imunda de uma casa, perto do Vaticano, Roma. Outrora feliz em Portugal, o destino quis que ela e Maria João, amigas de infância, fossem atormentadas pela bênção e desgraça de Maria João. Sentada, em posição ventral, com os braços a abraçarem as pernas, numa tentativa de se sentir mais segura no meio de um terror amargo, Rosário baixou a cabeça para entre os ombros e embora tentasse, não conseguiu com que os seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate vertessem lágrimas. Custava-lhe saber que 20 metros á frente ouvia os gritos da sua melhor amiga.

"DIZ-ME, QUEM TE ENVIOU! O QUE ÉS, SE É QUE ÉS ALGUÉM!"

Maria João, agrilhoada nos braços e pés por correntes numa sala escura, sangrava "a jorros" devido ao tratamento de Jacques Santini, agente da Opus Dei. "Vai p'ó inferno, animal." "BLHUF!"

Santini havia-a esmurrado outra vez. Os sinais com Deus abençoara Maria já há muito se faziam notar, assim como os seus dentes, no entanto, ela procurava conforto nas lembranças da escola, em Odivelas, terra que havia deixado para trás em busca da sua protecção, e a dos seus amigos, da sua família, e embora soubesse que Rosário a havia acompanhado, ela sentia-se só no mundo, pois não havia ninguém no mundo como ela. Ela não era Escuridão nem Luz, nem limão nem morango, nem áspero nem macio. Enquanto velas iluminavam aquela cena macabra, onde via ossadas de outras pessoas sem sorte, ela apenas rezava para não ter a mesma sorte. Jorrava sangue, no entanto, este parecia vivo e interminável, como se de uma fonte pura se tratasse.

Entretanto, Santini retirava de um crucifixo da parede, enquanto se ouviam sons esquisitos no lado de fora do edifício, embora estes não dessem esperança ás duas. Santini estendeu o crucifixo para perto da cara de Maria. "'Tás a ver isto? Nada significa sua desgraçada, não enquanto nós formos os verdadeiros _Shaitan_!" Encostando-lhe o crucifixo ao peito, enquanto se ria e com a outra mão levantando o rosto dela, encostando-o ao seu, apenas disse: "É pena que tenha que acabar com um rosto tão bonito, será uma terrível perda, mas enfim, ordens são ordens." Entretanto, na rua, á entrada da velha casa onde tudo se desenrolava, um jovem alto, vestido de gabardina preta e com uma cruz ao peito, sorria pensando, "é aqui", mas rapidamente o seu sorriso desapareceu, pois havia percebido que poderia estar ali no sítio certo, mas na hora errada. "Ez aqui", pensou em voz alta, "Sinto-o". Rosário percebeu que alguma coisa tapava a pouca luz que a lua proporcionava á sua cela, olhou pela fenda do tecto, chão na parte da rua, e viu o homem da gabardina preta. Sorriu, mas rapidamente se encheu de medo pois temia que fosse apenas mais um. Viu a estranha figura a preparar uma mota com sidecar do outro lado da rua, deixando-a ligada, e voltando com aquilo que lhe pareceu uma pistola, e ajoelhando-se, Rosário voltou para trás num salto ficando sentada com as costas encostadas no lado oposto da sua clausura. "Traurig für meine Sünden, heiliges", e, dizendo isto, a estranha personagem atirou uma benzida, rebentando as dobradiças de cima da porta, e dando um pontapé derrubou a centenária porta. Ouvindo o tiro, Santini pensou para si próprio "O que raio?...NÃO!" Dizendo isto, na sua cara ficou gravado o medo, ajoelhando-se e caindo de caras no chão, jorrando sangue da sua testa enquanto um fumegante cano era colocado dentro da gabardina do homem alto. "Estás bem? Non estás ferrida?" Virando a cara, no seu corpo ainda agrilhoado, Maria João fez um ar de desprezo. "Deza-me tirar-te estas correntes. Prrecisamos de tirrarte de aqui!" Dizendo isto, uma por uma o alemão, descobrira Maria pelo estranho sotaque, os grilhões e correntes retirava dos pulsos e tornozelos. "Quem és?", disse timidamente Maria, enquanto coçava os pulsos e limpava o sangue do seu corpo. "Já me chamarram de muitas forrmas, mas aqueles a quem devo amizade me chamam de Priester Warella. Agorra, estás prronta para sair de aqui enquanto é tempo?" Pensando por momentos e olhando para o rosto sério, mas amigável de Warella, disse simplesmente "Não saio daqui sem ela, na sala contígua à nossa, ela está presa.". Esboçando um ar de preocupação e desespero, beijou o crucifixo e disse "Tudo bem, mas non temos muito tempo." Dirigindo-se ao corredor, e então á cela de Rosário, Maria e Warella verificaram se estava tudo vazio, sem ninguém, apenas Rosário. "Rosário, sou eu, vamos tirar-te daqui." Respondendo Rosário disse "Quem é ele?", "Não sei, mas reclama ser um amigo, e agora não temos muito tempo, portanto vamos confiar nele, e seu nome é Priester Warella.". Dizendo isto, a Desert Eagle voltara a fazer funcionar o seu cano, desta vez para abrir a porta da cela. Estando os três juntos, correram rapidamente para fora da casa, onde a mota já os esperava. Warella meteu-se na posição de condução, Rosário no sidecar e Maria agarrada a Warella, atrás deste. Depressa arrancaram para desaparecerem nas ruelas de Roma. Mas minutos depois chegavam num Jeep três personagens que ao saírem do carro revistaram a casa, apenas para descobrirem o macabro cenário de Jaques Santini, corpo já sem alma num pequeno oceano de sangue, sangue este que agora molhava os grilhões e correntes que minutos antes atormentavam Maria e seus pensamentos e suas esperanças. Um dos estranhos indivíduos pegou num telémovel e respodeu "We're too late."


	2. Kiss an Angel, revelação

"Chegámos.". Disse Warella ao chegarem a uma casa de campo, perto da há muito tempo movimentada Via Ápia, hoje, quase deserta. E, olhando para a cara, quase inocente de Maria, falsa inocência, mas não irónica, Warella proclamou "Men, já me haviam dito que a escolhida terria poderres parra além de um humano norrmal, mas non esperrava que fossem assim tão grrandes. Reparra, ondes tinhas ferridas e hematomas agorra tens apenas marrcas. Teu corrpo deprressa se curra. E por falar em ti, quais ser teus nomes, minhas jovens senhoras?" Rosário, ainda confusa e com dificuldades em sair do sidecar, pois em nunhum nunca havia estado, e com um gesto de cabeça, deu o sim a Maria para revelar o seu nome, e o dela. "Meu nome é Maria, e ela é Maria do Rosário, e ambas temos 17 anos.", "Ok", ripostou simpaticamente Warella, "Venham parra dentrro, vos aprresentarrei um amigo". Ao entrarem naquela casa, viram uma figura sentada numa velha poltrona vermelha, virada para a lareira, acesa, estando o resto da casa em completa escuridão. "AHH", disse alegremente a figura, cuja voz era claramente de uma pessoa idosa, que ao levantar-se da poltrona deixou todos surpresos, menos Warella, "Chegaram, obrigado Deus, houve problemas Warella?", o qual respondeu "Nada de grrande risco.". Rosário surpreendida perguntou "Mas tu és mesmo…Bento XVI?" "Em carne e osso minha filha, mas bom, sentem-se pequenas, eu explicar-vos-ei tão dramática situação, e prefiro que me chamem Joe, por favor". Sentadas, com Rosário com roupas mais quentes e aquecendo-se na lareira, enquanto Warella enfaixava novas ligaduras em Maria em torno da testa, com se uma bandana se trata-se, dos pulsos e pés, dando-lhe também um pouco conforto, embora involuntariamente. "Tudo começou após Pedro ter iniciado aquilo a que hoje chamamos igreja católica romana, durante alguns anos, muitos, tal como eu e vocês, realmente seguiram os desígnios de Deus, com toda a liberdade que possam imaginar, inclusive ajudando Maria Madalena na sua viagem até França e Inglaterra." "Mas Maria Madalena não era uma prostituta que acompanhou Cristo?", perguntou Rosário, ao qual Joseph respondeu "Ela não era, mas deixa-me acabar criança. Por volta do ano 435, quando a igreja começou a ganhar poder, começou a haver um grupo de pessoas que começou a perceber que podiam ganhar muito poder com isto, e começaram também a duvidar da existência de Deus, pois a escolhida nunca voltou a aparecer. Existe uma escolhida sempre que algo importante está por acontecer, vindo a escolhida ao Mundo com uma missão, sendo a primeira Maria Madalena, escolhida por Jesus…", após interromper Joseph, Maria perguntou "Escolhida, será que…", ao qual Joseph prosseguiu "Sim, mas já explico, esses indivíduos que começaram a separar-se aos poucos da igreja, sem nunca a deixarem por completo, então reduziram o número de evangelhos para os actuais quatro, e para além de os reduzirem e marcar todos os outros como textos apócrifos, reescreveram todos os textos da bíblia para aquilo a que lhes parecia favorável. Por isso é que no livro sagrado existem algumas gaffes, como a existência de duas versões da criação do mundo, ou Deus ser uma trindade, Pai, Filho e Espírito Santo. Deus, tal como Lúcifer não têm poder directo sobre a Terra, utilizam-no através "instrumentos humanos", ou seja, materializam o seu poder através de escolhidos". Rosário pensou e perguntou "Esses escolhidos são marcados através de marcas permanentes no corpo?" "Sim pequena! Lúcifer marca os seus com uma marca de nascença com a forma de um bode. Continuando, Não se sabe ao certo, mas foi por volta do século VIII da nossa era que se criou um grupo na igreja dos renegados que esperaram pelo escolhido, sem nunca o verem e deixaram de acreditar, criando aquilo a que hoje chamamos Opus Dei, cujo ramo armado hoje se chama Organização Euscariotes, a qual controla o Silas. E Perguntam vocês porque a igreja não acaba com a Opus Dei? Bom é difícil explicar, uma vez que embora sejam poucos em relação aos outros de nós, eles controlam toda a igreja e se destruirmos a Opus Dei, destruímos a igreja, acabando com as nossas chances de salvar o mundo do escolhido de Lúcifer e..." Maria rapidamente interrompeu, "Então a igreja apenas existe para defender o Mundo do escolhido de Lúcifer, mas porquê?" "Yup, poder é tudo. Agora sobre os escolhidos de Deus. O primeiro foi Jesus de Nazaré que passou testemunho à sua mulher, Maria Madalena, sendo que a partir daí, todos os escolhidos foram do sexo feminino. E são sempre marcadas com as feridas que Jesus sofreu na cruz, sim estigmas, sim, tu Maria, és uma delas, és a quarta, Maria Madalena, Joan D'Arc, Rosette Christopher e tu." Um espanto difícil de compreender tomou forma nos rostos de Rosário e Maria, sendo que Maria olhava para o pulso esquerdo mais precisamente para as ligaduras, olhando primeiramente a parte dorsal e virando o pulso enquanto fechava e abria a mão, seguindo com os olhos até á posição ventral do seu pulso. Pensando porquê ela, não outra, porquê? "Agora minha filha, explica a tua história, e porquê a tua amiga está aqui?" Disse Joseph enquanto pegou num bolo e dividiu por todos.


	3. Kiss an Angel, revelação parte 2

"Tudo aconteceu desde o meu nascimento, o meu pai disse sempre que eu seria especial, embora nunca percebesse bem porquê. Tive uma infância normal, como qualquer miúda. Não sei bem quando, mas foi por volta dos meus 13 anos, nessa altura que conheci a Rosário, quando ficámos na mesma turma na escola.". Falou Maria, enquanto fechava os olhos, ou olhava para o vazio das chamas da lareira que o coração lhe aquecia, mas não as suas esperanças, os seus sonhos, as suas memórias. "Mas eu conheci-te na pior altura, e um ano depois aconteceu aquilo, lembraste? Nessa altura pensava apenas em vir a ser uma escritora ou pintora, não numa seguidora de Deus, e agora que sei que involuntariamente, segui os desígnios errados do nosso senhor, tu, Rosette Christopher, não sei, é tudo muito repentino", disse Rosário, tentando avivar a memória de Maria, sem sucesso. "Sim, não te queria lembrar disto, mas terá que ser, aquando do velório da tua mãe, que morrera de cancro, quando já todos haviam saído da igreja, tu pediste para ficar mais um pouco a sós. Como te estavas a demorar muito, eu entrei, e vi-te a mirar a imagem de Jesus na cruz, olhavas atentamente, como se nada mais existisse, como se a velha e sombria morada de Deus, as velas, os vitrais que deixavam passar a pouca luz das estrelas, nada existisse, e de repente, pareceu, não, minto, aconteceu mesmo, tu ascendeste do solo, cerca de três metros, ficando cara a cara com a imagem, e de repente, vi seis raios cor de sangue vivo atingirem-te, sendo que foste projectada para o chão com uma violência inimaginável, mas quando fui correr para ao pé de ti, apenas tinhas alguns ferimentos, marcas nos pulsos, pés, testa, e algo que parecia uma facada no teu peito, nada mais, peguei na minha saia e rasguei-a e usei-a como ligaduras, uma vez que sangravas dessas marcas. Eu, o teu irmão e o teu pai levámos-te para casa, no dia seguinte já não te lembravas de nada do dia anterior. Nesse dia havia descoberto o meu destino, e entrei para uma ordem de irmãs de Cristo, com autorização devida para continuar na escola e a fazer a minha vida normalmente, e sobretudo, para te vigiar, embora as minhas irmãs nada soubessem. Tudo isto há cerca de 3 anos e meio.". Do meio do silêncio que se instalara naquela sala, a voz de Maria apareceu como um alívio, "Tenho sede, mas ainda agora bebi água.". Então, da porta escura que dava acesso á cozinha, apareceu uma figura que trazia um copo com um líquido vermelho, entregando-o a Maria "Piega, bêbê-lo, te fará bienne." Maria olhou para cima e viu Nunzio, mordomo de Joseph. "Brigado", foi tudo o que disse, com um tímido sorriso, ao qual Nunzio correspondeu, e, ao beber aquele vermelho líquido, pareceu que todas as suas forças haviam tornado. Era sangue de Nunzio, pois o seu cotovelo estava cortado, e pingava. "Me retirarei", e dizendo isto, o seu corpo desvaneceu-se no ar, por entre a escuridão cuja luz escura apenas era resolvida pelas labaredas providas pelas madeiras ardentes da lareira. Uma coisa é certa, não era humano. Rosário havia ficado aparvalhada ao olhar para o vazio onde antes estava Nunzio, ao qual Joseph respondeu ao seu espanto silencioso "Ele era humano, até ser mordido por Elizabeth Bathory, vulgarmente chamada por Bloody Lady, ou insultuosamente, de Maggie, mas não me explicaram como chegaram até aqui, vocês duas." "Eu conto", disse Rosário, "Há dois dias, estávamos a celebrar uma missa em honra da mãe da Maria, proposta pelo padre da nossa paróquia, esse animal, estávamos apenas eu, Maria, o irmão dela, Diogo e o seu pai, Pedro, para além do pároco, era uma cerimónia reservada. No entanto, a cerimónia era apenas um engodo para apanhar Maria, para os propósitos da Opus Dei, penso.". Dizendo isto, começaram a voltar as lembranças, memórias. E enquanto descrevia as suas memórias, lágrimas escorriam. Memórias são almas frágeis, elas vivem entre os sons, entre as imagens, e para as compreendermos, temos primeiro de cair de amores por alguém. Continuando. "Após o fim da cerimónia, o padre pediu desculpa, mas que era a sua missão observar-nos até que chegasse o momento certo, que era este disse ele. De repente, pela porta da igreja apareceram vários, cerca de oito homens armados com armas automáticas, entrando depois um homem de cabelos brancos platinados, ao qual chamavam Lord Aion

, e por um outro, vestido de padre, alto, loiro, de óculos e luvas brancas, ao qual chamavam Anderson. Aion disse apenas "Acabem com eles, mas deixem-na viva, e obrigado Marco, fizeste um bom trabalho", dizendo isto, um dos homens deu um na cabeça do padre, caindo este para trás, com os olhos revirados, esvaindo-se em sangue. Foi nessa altura que os estigmas de Maria começaram a brilhar, embora ainda timidamente. E quando tudo parecia perdido, quando os oito apontaram as armas e começaram a puxar os gatilhos, um dos homens literalmente rebentou ao mesmo tempo que um dos vitrais, distraindo os demais. Nesta altura, a minha miga pareceu que havia entrado em estado de choque, olhei pelo vitral destruído, o qual no mesmo raio de visão se via uma senhora jovem, vestida de azul, loira, olhos vermelhos, deitada, armada com uma sniper penso, mas era uma arma enorme, duvido que um humano normal a pudesse manejar. Sorria, quando voltei a cara de novo para a frente, vi oito corpos no chão e um homem alto, de luvas brancas, cada uma empunhando uma pistola, uma branca, outra negra. Trazia grandes botas, um sobretudo e chapéu vermelho, para além de uns óculos demoníacos, apenas disse, "Fujam para as catacumbas, pela porta perto da água benta." Aquele a quem chamavam Aion desaparecera, mas Anderson continuava lá, mas desta feita frente a frente com o homem de vermelho. Não pensámos duas vezes, fugimos para as catacumbas. No vazio da minha cabeça ouvi uma voz, disse-me apenas para que protegesse-a, e para não desistir, e embora lhe tenha perguntado o nome a essa voz, ele disse que estava ocupado com um certo gajo loiro, armado com espadas. Continuámos a correr aquele corredor descendente, que deu nos esgotos, aí, à nossa espera estava Aion, encostado à parede "Até que enfim!", ele retirou uma espada das costas, e empunhou-a dizendo que se queríamos que a Maria continua-se a viver, deveríamos aceitar uma morte rápida. "Fujam", disse o Pedro, pai da minha amiga, "Eu trato dele, não esperem por mim", "Como queiras, despacho-me já de ti, em segundos vou atrás deles.". Joseph então perguntou, então, pelo pai de Maria. Maria respondeu, chorando, que nunca mais o vira, nem ao irmão, e que a partir dali a única coisa de que se lembrava era de já estar em alto mar, perto de Roma.


	4. Kiss an Angel, useless death

Embora as duas não se lembrassem de nada do que se havia passado com Pedro e Diogo, eu, como narrador é meu dever descrever o que se havia passado. Pedro havia ficado naquela galeria dos esgotos, enquanto Maria, Rosário e Diogo haviam fugido, desaparecendo na escuridão. Pedro e Aion haviam ficado a mirar-se, nada mais era importante. "Pensas que não sei, que ela é a razão pela qual esta confusão toda começou, ela é a estigma escolhida.", "Hehehe, entendido no assunto, mas não é isso que te vai salvar.", "Não, mas vai-te atrasar.", ao ouvir isto, a expressão de Aion de repente havia ficado gelada, o homem à sua frente, não tinha medo da morte, sabia que mais dia, menos dia, ela haveria de chegar. Aion de repente levantou a mão e enviou uma onda de fogo negro, fluido como água branca cristalina, mas negro como o seu coração. Pedro atravessara a parede, deixando um enorme vazio na parede. Aterrara no átrio principal da igreja, batendo com as costas logo abaixo do quebrado que o vitral deixara. Por entre o vazio deixado pelo corpo de Pedro, surgiu Aion, com os olhos esbranquiçados e rodeado de uma aurora negra, levitando em direcção a Pedro, com as mãos rodeadas do mesmo fogo que atingira Pedro. "Tu pensas que consegues destruir o último dos demónios originais do Inferno? Deves ser doido". A água benta estava espalhada por todo o lado, pois Rosário havia derrubado a concha suportada por uma pequena coluna, concha esta que estava cheia de água benta. O grande pai da escolhida pensou numa ideia desesperada, mas que se funcionasse, dar-lhe-ia uma grande vantagem. Pegou numa das mp5 que os mercenários, agora mortos, haviam deixado e banhou-a na água benta que agora pelo chão estava espalhada e disparou. A bala levou consigo as poucas esperanças de ele sair dali com vida. Acertara o alvo, logo abaixo do joelho. Aion depressa caiu no chão, agarrado à zona do joelho. "Esperto, mas nada que não possa resolver". A sua perna depressa regenerou, a água benta tinha efeito nele, mas não era duradouro. "Merda", pensou Pedro, preparando a mp5 para descarregar todo o clip em Aion. Foi o que fez, mas Aion colocou-se atrás do altar de pedra granítica vermelha escarlate, altar este que reteve todas as balas, não sobrando nenhuma. "Hehehe, és um idiota, pensas que são umas balazinhas me iam deter?". Disse Aion ao erguer-se do chão, começou a evocar outra vez aquele estranho fogo negro. Distraído, não reparou que Pedro avançava na sua direcção com um uma cortante, retirada da imagem do Anjo Gabriel, banhada na água benta, que espalhada pelo chão estava. Aion reparara a tempo e dera um pequeno salto para trás. Pedro deu um salto para a frente, virando o seu corpo, de modo a que as costas ficassem de frente para Aion, e, em pleno salto, cravou a espada no seu coração, atingindo Aion no seu e cravando-se na parede. Como que uma espetada de carne. Falando com dificuldade, mas gabando-se, disse apenas "Eu disse…que te atrasariaaa…, vaiam em busca da…salvação miúdas…o mundo esperavossssssssssss……….". Morrera, assim como Aion, a água benta queimara o seu coração. Entretanto, os outros três saíam dos esgotos por uma sarjeta isolada, entrando no metro pouco depois. Rosário estava calma, mas por dentro, sentia-se vulnerável. Diogo pressentia que a sua vida seria curta. Maria entrara em estado de choque, mal raciocinava. Os estigmas já há muito sangravam, mas as hemorragias não pingavam. Rosário e Diogo haviam colocado ligaduras. Era noite cerrada, nem se via a Lua no horizonte, nem no céu, nem nos corações dos três. Já passava das quatro da manhã, não viam ninguém no metro, só eles três. O comboio chegara, entraram, e ficaram todos aconchegados num banco do fim da última carruagem. Saímos na Baixa/Chiado, caminhámos até ao Cais do Sodré. Tentaram avivar Maria, mas era inútil. Curiosamente, não sabendo porquê, os estigmas estavam brilhando cada vez mais. "É melhor irmos para o cais, o meu pai tem lá um barco atrelado, um pequeno iate, por agora é a nossa melhor fuga.", disse Diogo. No entanto, já á nossa espera, estava um estranho indivíduo, vestido de negro, braços, pernas e cintura envoltos em correntes, bandana negra, com as pontas rasgadas, grilhões no pescoço, com um crucifixo incrustado num pentagrama invertido. "Os filhas da puta já tinham em mente a nossa escapatória, caso desse para o torto." pensou Rosário. Entretanto outros homens haviam chegado, um enorme batalhão, eram mais de 300, por certo. A figura levantava um braço dizendo "Deixem estes por minha conta.". Num movimento quase impossível de se ver, Silvinus, assim lhe chamavam os seus subordinados, lançou as suas correntes, trazendo de volta para junto do seu corpo Maria, que não reagiu. Beijando-lhe a testa, disse "Vais ser perfeita para os nossos princípios, objectivos, vitórias.". "Só por cima do meu cadáver!", ripostou Diogo, apenas depois se apercebendo do que havia dito. "Como queiras, hehehe.", Silvinus com um movimento de mão contínuo largou Maria, deixando-a encostada a um poste de luz, recolhendo rapidamente e de seguida as suas correntes. Então lançou as correntes do seu braço contrário, esquerdo, contra Diogo. Diogo deu uma estalada brutal em Rosário no sentido de a afastar, mesmo antes de as correntes apanharem-no na perna esquerda, e o trazerem de volta, ficando Rosário a sangrar. Mas Silvinus foi apanhado de surpresa, pois Diogo ao apoiar-se na perna presa desferiu um enzigury no pescoço de Silvinus, rachando-lhe o crucifixo, mas também ferindo gravemente o tornozelo de Diogo, que se havia espetado num dos grilhões. Depois disto, Maria começava a irradiar luz, que, embora fraca, ia aumentando de intensidade e energia. Os dois caíram no chão, um agarrado ao pescoço, o outro ao tornozelo. Silvinus, na raiva, que se descontrolara, lançou as suas correntes na direcção de Diogo, apanhando-o no tórax e lançara-o para as águas, lar das Tágides. Diogo rastejou até a um pequeno barco, provavelmente usado por traficantes, uma vez que se encontrava atolado de espingardas, revolveres, caçadeiras. Pegou numa caixa de munições e numa Colt. 45 e disparou contra Silvinus, que no cais, recolhia as correntes descansado, pensando ter morto Diogo. A esperançosa falhou o alvo, por pouco. "Ainda vivo?" gritou Silvinus, ao dar um salto para perto de Diogo, acorrentando-o por completo, mas cometera um erro imperdoável, deixou a mão direita livre de Diogo, pronta a ser usada com a Colt. Diogo olhou para trás com a sua visão periférica e viu vários bidons de combustível, naquele barco da TransTejo. Diogo começou, num ápice, a recordar todas as memórias relativas à sua família, e pensando para si próprio disse "Desculpa, desculpa não te poder proteger, desculpaaaa…". Ao dizer isto disparou para os bidons, explodindo o barco, não dando escapatória aos dois. Maria ao ver isto começou a brilhar como nunca antes, a concentrar energia e a irradiá-la. NYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Charles de Gaulle uma vez disse "Cemitérios estão cheios de homens indispensáveis".


	5. Kiss an Angel, despertar

NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um enorme grito largado por Maria fez desencadear uma onda de choque que acompanhou a descarga de luz por si criada. As suas mãos agarravam o cabelo violentamente, logo acima da testa. O seu rosto denotava raiva extrema, olhos rasgados, fechados e cerrados, a boca aberta gritava enraivecida, os estigmas sangravam abundantemente. De joelhos, Maria explodia de raiva. Os soldados, subordinados de Silvinus, olhavam estupefactos para aquele espectáculo aterrador. Asas angelicais rasgaram a pele e apareceram, desabrochando como uma flor selvagem ao amanhecer. Abrindo os olhos, esbranquiçados, enraivecidos e rangendo os dentes, num ápice foi da sua posição até perto de um guarda, um soldado como outro qualquer ali presente. Pairando no ar e agarrando um soldado pelo pescoço com a mão direita, cravou as suas unhas e esventrou-o, matando instantaneamente. A sua mão, ensanguentada começou a invocar uma aura de energia, que lançou contra alguns ali presentes, repetindo outra vez a mesma invocação. Contra os soldados restantes, ainda muitos, mais de uma centena, usou a sua velocidade e força, agora sobre-humana para os combater à força. Os soldados bem disparavam, mas as balas apenas faziam ricochete. Lançaram granadas e bombas incendiárias, mas nada parecia fazer efeito. Maria chegava-se perto de soldados e arrancava com as mãos nuas os maxilares inferiores, espetando as suas pontas nos olhos das vítimas, assim como trespassando o coração com as mãos friamente, arrancando-o. Outras vezes arrancava á dentada um dos braços e usava-o como bastão contra outros guardas. Entre outras, era costume arrancar a cara dos armados com as mãos frias, ficando ossos ao frio do relento. Também esventrou os pescoços de muitos, assim como arrancando os olhos de muitos outros, recolocando-os de uma forma brutal, de maneira que as suas mãos entrassem literalmente na cabeça dos desgraçados. Após muita matança sanguinária, chegou-se perto de Rosário, que ainda sangrava do nariz e boca devido à estalada de Diogo. Reagindo com medo, Rosário afastou-se com medo, mas Maria não a atacou, alguma lembrança, consciente ou não, a impediu de atacar Rosário, os seus olhos denotavam claramente raiva, desejo de vingança, destruição, revolta. Voltando-se para trás, foi acabar com a matança. Pegava em dois soldados e esmagava as suas cabeças uma na outra. Com pontapés certeiros, esmagava os ombros, enfiando clavícula, úmero e costelas, esmagadas, no interior dos órgãos internos. A sua última matança foi a de agarrar um soldado pela cabeça o lançar para o céu, agarrando com firmeza a cabeça deste, de modo a que o corpo se arrancasse da base da cabeça e fosse projectado. Depois Maria baixou os braços, largando aquela cabeça última, agora sem dono. Então, após este festim de sangue e violência, caiu de lado, fechou os olhos. As asas desapareceram tão misteriosamente como haviam aparecido. Havia desmaiado os estigmas haviam cessado de brilhar, assim como de sangrar. Mal respirava. Rosário pegou em Maria e correu para o iate, iniciando rapidamente a viagem, para bem longe, para nunca mais voltar a Portugal. O poder de Maria havia despertado, e era muito, muito maior daquilo que se esperava, mas por alguma razão, Rosário pressentiu que apenas vira uma amostra, uma razão estranha, pois parecia uma voz que a avisava, uma voz na cabeça dela que falava tão claramente que de alguma forma, sabia que era real. Era a mesma voz que ouvira em Odivelas. Navegaram para sul, até encontrarem terra. Ao anoitecer, desembarcaram no Norte de Marrocos. Saíram do iate, já sem combustível. Maria já estava acordada, embora extremamente cansada, não se lembrando de mais nada a não ser o amanhecer em pleno mar alto. "Miga, fica aqui que eu vou comprar combustível e alguma comida", e dizendo isto, foi até à vila costeira de pescadores. Havia sido um erro que mais tarde haveria de se arrepender. Minutos depois de Rosário sair do barco, uma figura, claramente feminina, de vestes negras e cabelo branco platinado, entrou no barco. Maria havia adormecido. A rapariga, ainda jovem, pensou para si própria "Esta pequena emana uma aura muito poderosa, será uma boa refeição, óptimo, não sacio a minha fome desde há uma semana". Chegou-se perto de Maria, que não despertou para este perigo, pois dormia como um anjo, como se o mundo à sua volta não existisse. A rapariga de negro ajoelhou-se e cravou os dentes no pescoço de Maria. Era uma vampira, de seu nome Elizbeth Bathory. Não bebeu o sagrado sangue de Maria por completo, apenas o suficiente para saciar a sua fome, o que infelizmente, foi todo, o que fazia de Maria uma vampira. Saciada a sua sede, lambem os lábios, ainda ensanguentados, e ordenando Maria para se mover e sair dali, esta nem se mexeu. É usual um vampiro que depois de transformar outro, sugando todo o sangue da vítima, transforme essa vítima num dos seus subordinados. Mas por alguma razão, Maria não respondia aos comandos de Elizabeth. Embora adormecida sem querer invocou as suas asas, mas agora uma era claramente angélica, a outra, negra, demoniacamente negra. Depressa recolheu as suas asas. O seu poder divino conseguiu com que ela rejeitasse as ordens dadas, e conseguiu equalizar o lado negro que agora se instalara nela, impedindo que se tornasse uma vampira no verdadeiro sentido do termo. "Pruuungk", alguma coisa, ou alguém havia aterrado no telhado. Olhando para cima, para o telhado, Elizabeth, pensou em desaparecer, e foi o que fez. Desvaneceu-se no ar. Um homem entrou no convés do pequeno navio, procurava algo, ou alguém, mas não havia encontrado nada, sendo assim, atirou-se ao mar e foi-se embora, nadando. Voltando com as compras e sorrindo, Rosário gritou "Voltei!". Não obtendo resposta, entrou, e viu Maria sangrando do pescoço, o seu sangue recuperara devido ao seu poder regenerativo, mas as marcas das presas de Bathory haviam ficado cicatrizadas. Rosário largou os sacos e ajoelhou-se a acrodar Maria, que continuava a dormir, desengonçada e enrolada nos lençóis. Entretanto, uma figura entrou no barco com uma carabina. Rosário voltou-se para ver quem era mas levou uma pancada com a coronha da carabina, desmaiando de seguida. Era Jacques Santini.


	6. Kiss an Angel, início do fim

Joseph ficara extremamente desapontado. As duas não se lembravam de nada. Mas Joseph sabia que havia uma maneira de recuperar as memórias de ambas as raparigas, apenas precisava de Nunzio e dos seus conhecimentos de magia negra. Magia negra não tem necessariamente de ser usada para 0o mal, como quis fazer a igreja durante tempos medievais até ao fim da inquisição. Chamava-se magia negra porque era usada por povos pagãos. Joseph chamou Nunzio, este apareceu do nada materializando-se no meio da sala, já com o cotovelo sarado. Joseph explicou-lhe a situação, este olhou para as duas, agora mais seguras, virou-se novamente para Joseph e disse: "Dê-me meia hora para me preparar, dentro de meia hora mande-as para o meu quarto.". Dizendo isto, desvaneceu-se novamente no ar. Meia hora depois, as duas subiram até ao andar de cima daquela casa e caminharam até ao quarto de Nunzio, segundo as instruções de Joe. Quando entraram viram algo fora do comum. Havia um círculo com dois símbolos, representando o Sol e a Lua, tudo desenhado a pó de giz no chão. Uma vela estava acesa, à frente das pernas de Nunzio, vela esta equilibrada numa base negra, em forma de dragão. Havia dois espelhos em posições opostas, na periferia do círculo, mas que nada reflectiam, uma vez que estavam tapados por panos negros. Nunzio estava sentado, na posição clássica de meditação. Pressentindo a sua chegada disse "Vocês duas, sentem-se em frente dos espelhos, e destapem-nos, olhem fixamente para eles até eu acabar de proferir o discurso". Foi o que fizeram. "無限ミラーの女性、 私はそれらにを頼む、 それらは私が私にを頼んだ助けるこの心を目覚める。." Ao proferir isto, duas damas apareceram nos espelhos, com os olhos esbranquiçados e de cabelos negros. Uma explosão de luz, tão grande, mas inofensiva saiu de ambos os espelhos. Nada mais se passou. As duas olharam-se fixamente, nunca antes as duas amigas se sentiram tão próximas. Começando a choramingar, correram uma na direcção na outra para se abraçarem. Haviam-se recordado do que acontecera. As lágrimas eram tão sinceras que na noite brilhante ofuscavam o brilho da vela com o seu. Joe apareceu pela porta, "Agora que se lembram, é melhor explicarem todos os pormenores". Elas contaram tudo. "Já percebi que não consegues ainda dominar o teu poder. Mas acho que existe uma forma de libertares os teus poderes sem ter de recorreres a treino, pois o tempo urge." Joe pedira para que, com a sua magia, Nunzio libertasse o poder escondido de Maria. "Esso põde levar dias!". "Tens três horas", respondeu Joe à súplica de Nunzio, "Não sabemos quanto tempo temos, por isso não te posso dar muito tempo.". Nunzio olhou para Maria e pensou que não havia tempo a perder. Disse para ficar a sós, com Maria. Nunzio não desfez o círculo mágico, apenas mudou de vela e a posição dos espelhos, e pediu a Maria para se deitar no centro do círculo. "Vou lere algumas palavras de meu livro, tu tienta descontraire e libertare o teu podere, vais entendere o que estoy diziendo na altura cierta." Nunzio abriu um livro poeirento que estava numa estante, procurou a pagina certa e estendeu a mão aberta na direcção de Maria, com uma gema vermelha. "永遠の女神、 それら私、 私はあなたにを頼む、 それらはこの若者のよいのそして悪を解放する、 救助のよいののため。 空気、 水、 土地、 火、 この世界および多くのすべて、 それらは自由になる!" Maria fechou o olhos e descontraiu, apercebeu-se que as suas asas, uma negra, outra angelical, se haviam solto, mas além disso, o seu poder teimava em não soltar-se, isto até ela se lembrar dos seus entes queridos que se haviam sacrificado para que ela pudesse viver. "NYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Apesar do grito de raiva, da explosão de luz, dos estigmas a sangrarem, ela conseguiu controlar-se enquanto pensava no seu irmão, no seu pai, em Rosário. Disse para si própria "Não vou deixar que mais ninguém morra, não vou! Eu, eu, eu posso salvar-vos, eu vou salvar-vos!" Após dizer isto, uma maior explosão de luz irrompeu do corpo de Maria, e após tudo acalmar, Nunzio olhou para ela e viu-a à sua frente, pairando no ar, com as asas abertas e os olhos esbranquiçados. "Não te assustes, estou bem." Disse Maria a Nunzio. Maria desceu ao chão e recolheu as suas asas. Desceram as escadas e voltaram à sala da fogueira. Joe olhou para cima e disse para Maria "Agora que já consegues dominar o teu poder, suponho que consigas sentir, ou não, a presença do escolhido de Lúcifer." Noutro ponto da Itália, em Florença, os mais ilustres da Opus Dei conferenciavam sobre a actual situação. "O nosso principal objectivo era continuar a dominar o mundo cristão, mas como aquela miúda foi mordida, agora não podemos deixar passar ao mundo que os poderes de Deus e Diabo são equivalentes, seria a queda da igreja cristã, se deixamos isto escapar para o público, é o fim dos nossos planos, é hora de enviar o Cole." Na casa de campo de Joseph Ratzinger, Maria pensava em algo estranho, ela podia senti-lo, como se de uma presença maligna se tratasse. "Não estou a gostar disto.", pensou ela. "Isto não parece bem, nem pensar, WARELLA BAIXA-TE! BAIXA-TE!" Ao dizer isto, a parede que dava para a estrada rebentou literalmente. Na estrada estava uma figura enorme, extremamente musculada, com uma imagem de um bode marcada no meio da testa, tronco nu, calças em camuflado em tons de verde, aura negra a rodear o seu corpo, mas notava-se perfeitamente que a sua arma preferida era a enorme metralhadora anti tanque que trazia na mão. Disse apenas "Hello, cossack!"


	7. Kiss an Angel, erebus

Cole e Maria ficaram a olhar fixamente nos olhos década um, nada mais importava. Warella, levantava-se, com uma das mãos a tapar a testa, pois embora se tivesse desviado a tempo, fora atingido por estilhaços. Nunzio se enraiveceu, não era que ele estava à espera. No entanto, exteriormente permanecia impávido e sereno. Joe continuava a olhar para Cole. Rosário desmaiara. Cole arrumara a arma ao ombro e estendeu as duas mãos na direcção deles. Maria, assustada, soltou as duas asas e começara a invocar energia. Foi tarde demais para isso. Cole fizera um feitiço que abrira um portal no chão, caindo Maria, Rosário, Nunzio e Warella, engolidos no vazio. "Bon voyage, fools, you, old jerk, you come with me.", disse Cole para Joe. A queda deles parecia infinita, como se o tempo havesse parado. Então de repente, todos bateram num chão rochoso negro. Inanimados por mais de uma hora, Nunzio fora acordar os outros ainda meio cambaleado, com a mão na testa. Após todos estarem acordados, tentaram perceber onde estavam. "Onde é…aqui?" perguntou Maria. "Penso sere o Inferno, Nifelheim, Erebus, Underworld, chamem-lhe que quiserem, mas estamos encurralados no meio de domínio dos mortos." Respondeu Nunzio. O cenário era demoníaco. Olhava-se para cima mas via-se um céu negro, sem luz, sem nuvens. A única luz que os iluminava tinha origem nas poças de lava ardente que estavam a céu aberto. Curiosamente, não se sentia calor. Árvores mortas estavam espalhadas por aquela planície. Como som de fundo, para além do som das labaredas que provinham das poças ouvia-se grunhidos agudos. "Que ez isto?" perguntou Warella. "Melhor será não saber." retorquiu Rosário. "Na mitologia Grega há relatos de mortais que podiam entrar para o Erebus (um dos níveis do inferno grego) através de várias entradas. Orpheus entrou, Odysseus (aka Ulisses) entrou, portanto se estas lendas se basearem em factos reais, se eles entraram, também saíram." disse Maria, cuja paixão era ler mitologia e esoterismo, especialmente se tivesse a haver com bruxaria, daí a sua alcunha, posta pelos seus amigos mais chegados ser Wicca. "Só espero não entrarmos no Tártarus, onde anda Kronos." Completou. "Kronos, Loki, Set, chamem-lhe o que quiserem, mas ele é uma única pessoa." Disse uma voz misteriosa cuja dona apareceu no meio da escuridão. Quando se mostrou, era uma jovem loira, com uma armadura em forma de vestido, azul. Trazia uma espada na mão, muito bela por sinal. Nunzio reconhecera-a. "Tu? Pensei que havias morrido Joan, naquele dia, 30 de Maio, 1431, assisti a tudo…" "Fui capturada pela, como é que vocês hoje a chamam? Opus Dei. E não, não fui queimada, eu fui levada para interrogatório, tentaram fazer com que eu me juntasse a eles. Queimaram uma jovem parecida comigo no meu lugar. E para estarem aqui suponho que o Cole já voltou à terra." "Cole?" perguntou Maria. "Sim, um tipo musculoso, com a figura de um bode na testa, geralmente usa espadas, certo Nunzio?" "Creio que estejamos no século XXI, não no XV Joan, e sim, essa descrição parecia do tipo que enviou-nos para aqui." Disse Nunzio. "Já passou assim tanto tempo desde que cheguei aqui?" Joan deixou cair a espada e sentou-se numa pedra, a olhar para o chão, com as mãos apoiadas nas pernas, começando a chorar, percebeu que ela não pertencia àquele tempo, era uma carta fora do baralho em termos temporais. Maria sentiu algo estranho em Joan, algo que sentia ela própria no seu corpo e alma, então havia-se lembrado do que Joe havia dito, ela era uma das escolhidas, ela era uma estigma, tal como ela. Rosário estava estupefacta, Nunzio e Joan conheciam-se, mas Joan tinha mais de cico séculos, era impossível para um humano normal estar vivo. "Estás viva, como?" "Na Terra o tempo passa, mas aqui o tempo está congelado, ou seja, passa lá, aqui não. Pensa bem, isto é suposto ser o mundo dos mortos, não é lugar para os vivos. Os mortos geralmente não têm consciência de si próprios, ao contrário dos vivos. O Cole ainda está vivo, merda." "Mas disseste que conheces o Cole?" perguntou Maria. "Fui eu que arrastei-o até aqui, ele provavelmente fez a vocês o mesmo feitiço que fez comigo, mas eu agarrei-lhe uma perna e ele foi arrastado comigo. Então nunca mais o vi." Nunzio juntou as mãos e colocou-as em bico, juntando as pontas dos polegares e colocando as mãos coladas aos lábios, tinha um olhar fundo, em forma de pensamento. "Agora, que falas nisso, 1912, aconteceu aquele incêndio em Constantinopla, mais conhecida hoje por Istambul, grande parte da cidade foi destruída, mas a verdadeira causa até hoje mantém-se oculta. Conta-se que uma figura misteriosa apareceu do meio do chão por uma cratera negra que se fechou e deu início ao incêndio, depois de ter explodido em luz, mas são apenas lendas. Será que ele arranjou alguma maneira de sair daqui, tendo ir parar a Istambul?" "Bem, há uma maneirra de sair de aqui." Disse Warella. Todos olharam para ele. A hemorragia na testa havia parado, mas tinha ficado negra. Perguntaram-lhe como, e ele disse que se há maneiras de entrar, também há maneiras de sair. "Entrrar, ou fazer entrrar pessoas no Errebus consome enerrgia, mas sair liberrta, daí terr-se iniciado der incêndio de Istambul. Temos de encontrrar uma maneirra de concentrrar enerrgia e usá-la parra crriar um feitiço parra saírrmos de aqui, Nunzio, essa tarrefa ez tua, Marria, trrata de concentrrar enerrgia." disse Warella, ao qual Nunzio respondeu "Tennes idéia do que me custa fazere uno feitiço desse género?" "Tens idéia melhor?", disse Warella. "Benne, eu por acaso sei il deitiço para saíre de aqui." Nunzio sentou-se e começou a concentrar-se, Maria tentou concentrar energia, soltou as suas asas e o seu poder. "Espera, deixa-me ajudar-te." Disse Joan para Maria. Sendo ela também uma escolhida, também ela soltou as duas asas e começou a concentrar energia. "Só ezpero non concentrrarmos enerrgia a mais."

pensou Warella.


	8. Kiss an Angel, rosette

Joan, antes de começar a concentrar energia olhou para Maria. As sus duas belas asas eram brancas, mas Maria tinha uma infernalmente negra, e outra angelicalmente branca. Embora tenha ficado desconfiada, nada perguntou, e começou a invocar energia. "Ezperra Joan, como conheces Cole?" Joan parou a invocação, assim como Maria e Nunzio. "Eu já disse que o conheço e que é inglês, de onde vem, o que faz, não sei. Mas vocês querem perceber como ele está vivo é? Bem, antes de sairmos daqui eu explico-vos. O Cole é imortal e não imortal, é difícil explicar-vos. Os escolhidos de Lúcifer só podem ser mortos ou cortando a cabeça, ou enfiando uma estaca de prata no coração, ou na pior das hipóteses, cremando-o vivo." "Isso não é a maneira de matar vampiros, e a estaca de madeira e o alho, e as cruzes?" perguntou Maria. "Tudo mitos, e sim. São maneiras, as únicas de matar vampiros." "O que é estrranho, ele non pode ser um vampirro, os escolhidos nascem semprre no mezmo ano, tanto o de Deus como o de Lúcifer, e o primeiro vampirro foi Nosferatu, mais conhecido por Vlad III da Wallachia, Vlad Drraculae, o Empalador. E ele nasceu alguns anos depois de ti Joan. E vampirros não são seguidorres de Lúcifer, mas sim, uma raça de humanos que foi contaminada pelas "grraças" de Lúcifer, ele tentou crriar seguidorres seus na Terra, mas Nosferau disse non, emborra hoje em dia o sejam quase todos." Depois de ouvirem isto, todos começaram a invocar aquele bem precioso, um tesouro por aquela zona para os vivos, energia, energia para que pudessem sair dali. Nunzio continuava a concentrar-se. Com o poder da sua mente, começou a fazer um círculo mágico no chão com inscrições. Parecia que apareciam sozinhas, como por milagre. Após estar completo, o círculo começou a brilhar. Em extremos opostos, Joan e Maria continuavam a concentrar energia em redor de Nunzio. "Agorra Nunzio, expele o feitiço!" Nunzio, sentado no chão, abriu os olhos, que estavam lindamente pintados de vermelho vivo, brilhavam. O seu corpo começou a elevar-se no ar. Um novo círculo mágico, feito de luz, apareceu no ar, no seu interior abriu-se um portal. "Agora, me agarrem os pés! Nós nos iremos de aqui!" Todos agarraram os pés de Nunzio e saíram pelo portal que se fechou de seguida. A explosão de energia foi contida por Joan que a absorveu. Era claro que ela já tinha os poderes mais desenvolvidos que Maria. "Onde estamos?" perguntou Rosário. Viam um convento ao fundo de uma planície verdejante, e no horizonte, a silhueta da cidade de Nova Iorque. "É o convento das Irrmãs de Marria Madalena. Pensei que tivesse sido destrruído em 1928, aquando da última guerra sagrrada." Disse Warella para os demais. Olharam em redor e Warella viu uma lápide. Chegou-se perto dela e começou a rezar, em sinal de respeito. Embora tivesse ainda algum musgo, notava-se que estava bem tratada. Na lápide estava escrito "Rosette Christopher, 1914-1928", era a lápide de Rosette, a segunda escolhida. Depois disto, saíram daquela planície e foram a Nova Iorque. Warella conhecia lá um padre, que havia estudado e lutado com ele em anteriores ocasiões. Depois de lhe contarem tudo, ele deu-lhes dinheiro, o suficiente para voltarem a Portugal, incentivando-os a terminarem com esta guerra. Quanto a Joan, Warella e Nunzio, embora nunca estivesses estado em Portugal, não deixaram com que as duas fossem sozinha, portanto, acompanharam-nas. Ao chegar ao aeroporto verificaram que Joan ainda estava vestida com a armadura. Depois de terem comprado os bilhetes, viram que havia ficado muito dinheiro de sobra. Para evitarem problemas com a segurança, compraram roupas mais actuais para Joan, no entanto, ela continuou com a espada na mão, ainda assim, as roupas que ele havia escolhido eram um pouco desactualizadas. Já no avião, ao ligarem a televisão, a CNN começara a dar as notícias. "Portugal, esta manhã foi visto uma enorme criatura ao largo do Parque das Nações, recinto onde se realizara a Expo 98, Lisboa. Testemunhas dizem que a criatura tinha asas, chifres em forma dos chifres de rena na cabeça, soprava fogo, dizem que se assemelhava a um dragão, se é que não o era mesmo. Imagens de câmaras de vigilância parecem mostrar isso mesmo. A criatura desaparecera nos céus. Nenhum radar a captou, testemunhas que passavam de carro pela Ponte Vasco da Gama dizem que um homem estava sentado em cima dos chifres, agarrado a eles, dizem que viram a cara do monstro de lado e que quanto muito, ficaram a 30 metros de distância mínima deste. Kate Patterson, CNN Lisboa, 2006." "Deve ser o Cole, e Warella, se bem me lembro, lá em Nova Iorque disseste alguma coisa sobre a Guerra Sagrada, o que é isso?" Perguntou Maria. Warella respondeu "Guerras sagrradas são as batalhas entrre Lúcifer e Deus, o qual ainda não sabemos o seu nome. A prrimeira guerra sagrrada foi no final da chamada Guerra dos 100 anos, entrre Frrança e Inglaterra. Joan D'Arc erra suposto eliminar Cole, mas por alguma razão, ele está vivo, a segunda guerra sagrrada foi em 1928. há registos de que Rosette Chrristopher tinha um aliado demónio, mas pensamos ser apenas um mito. Nova Iorrque quase ficou extinta, riscada de mapa, muitas pessoas seguirram Rosette, quando se havia deixado contrrolar por Aion, erroneamente. Azmarria derra uma pequena ajuda. Azmarria, a "quarrta pastorrinha" de Fátima, como ficou conhecida." "Azmaria, ouvi falar dela quando estava com as minhas irmãs, elas disseram que depois de 1928 ela se juntara à seita de Maria Madalena em Nova Iorque" disse Maria pensativa. Ao chegarem a Lisboa, dirigiram-se primeiro ao Parque das Nações, sítio que de repente, passara de descontraído a assustador. Perto da sede da Vodafone, perto da sua entrada, Nunzio colocara a sua mão no chão e começou a verificar a energia espectral que talvez tivesse restado de Daniel Cole. "Ainda existe uno pouco, izto foi recentemente usado magicamente." Dirigiram-se depois ao Cais do Sodré e a Odivelas, acabando por descansar em casa de Maria.


	9. Kiss an Angel, bad dream

Em Odivelas, na casa de Maria, com a televisão ligada, em tudo o que era canal falava-se do estranho incidente no Parque das Nações. Depois disso, todos foram dormir, bem precisavam. Maria começou a ter um sonho esquisito. No seu sonho via Erebus, o inferno, de onde havia vindo. "Fizeste tudo bem, agora eu devo preparar-te para o resto da tua jornada." disse uma voz que se aproximava, vinha vestida como uma freira, de azul, com um cabelo loiro, um pouco arruivado, também com ligaduras nos pontos chave, tal como Maria era uma estigma, e sabendo que não era Joan, só podia ser Rosette. " O animal que viste era um dos poucos dragões existentes, chamado de Nidhogg, era um dos guardiães do inferno, assim como Cerebrus ou a Chimera. Cole soube domar este ser para seu benefício próprio. Cole está a ser enganado por Lúcifer. Lúcifer dá-lhe a oportunidade de lhe oferecer a imortalidade em troca da sua liberdade do Tártarus, mas é tudo mentira. E para o poder libertar com calma, primeiro precisa libertar-se de vocês, aniquilar-vos. Ele tornou-se muito poderoso ao longo destes séculos, perito em armas e armas de fogo, para além de luta corporal." "E tu lutaste contra ele m 1928?" perguntou Maria. "Não, nem o vi" Apenas lutei contra Aion ao lado do meu amado Chrno." "Kronos?" perguntou Maria. "Sim, mas a pronuncia correcta é Chrno, Chrno e Lúcifer não são a mesma pessoa como muitos pensam." Enquanto estes falavam, Santini e alguns soldados da Opus Dei apareceram do meio de umas chamas. Rosette ficou quieta enquanto Maria começou a lutar. "Aquele parece-se com Santini, lutando velhas batalhas outra vez?" após estas palavaras, eles desapareceram. "Sim, velhos inimigos, ainda os vejo aqui." Mesmo quando acabara de pronunciar estas palavras, palavras que lhe tocaram, apareceram duas figuras do meio da bruma escura de Erebus. Eram Pedro e Diogo, pai e irmão que Maria havia perdido em apenas uma noite, sacrificando as suas vidas para a salvarem, assim como a Rosário. Maria desatou a chorar enquanto começou a correr para os abraçar. Abraçados os três, Maria começou a lamuriar-se a pedir desculpa por não os ter podido ajudar. "Tem de haver alguma maneira d vos trazer de volta, não quero ficar sozinha neste mundo, não posso, não quero, não dá!" disse enquanto libertou as asas e os dentes caninos. Pedro disse que não podiam, já não pertenciam àquele mundo. Diogo agachou-se e apertou-lhe os ténis. "Ainda continuas a meter os atacadores pa dentro pikena?" "Não me chames isso!" "OK monstrinho!" "Pára!" disse enquanto Diogo se ria. "Continuas com esse feitio, hehe, é bom sabe-lo. Ouve, é melhor esqueceres acerca do passado, e começares a viver o futuro, não te esqueças de nós, mas não te culpes, nada podias fazer." "Mas…" "Nem mas nem um quarto de mas, o mundo espera uma salvadora, e és tu." "Ele tem razão, não podes ficar presa ao passado." disse Rosette. Dito isto, o cenário modificou-se e apareceram, as duas, em Odivelas, mas esta não era a Odivelas que Maria conhecia, esta Odivelas estava deserta, uma cidade fantasma, apocalíptica, prédios desertos e destruídos, estradas cheias de areia, devido à constante, mas fraca tempestade de areia. O céu não se via, devido às nuvens castanhas, o ar era respirável, mas pesado. "Não cometas erro algum, se não parares Cole, isto será Odivelas, assim como o todo o mundo, e tudo o que amas ter-se-á perdido para sempre, e deixa Nunzio fazer o que lhe apetecer, ele tem assuntos pendentes." que continuou "Agora estás preparada para o resto da tua jornada, Maria acorda." Ao dizer isto, Rosette, Erebus e Maria desaparecera da sua mente para acordar. Maria apercebeu-se que estava no seu quarto, de pijama, meio enrolada nos lençóis, na cama. À porta bateram, era Rosário "Maria, tás bem?" "Sim, apenas um mau sonho. Depressa, ao cair da noite apanhamos o metro e vamos para o Parque das Nações, tenho de tirar umas dúvidas." Rosário fechou a porta para que Maria se pudesse vestir convenientemente, e olhou para Warella que tinha ouvido a conversa. Na sala, Nunzio estava colado à televisão, mas nada mais haviam adiantado acerca daquele acontecimento bizarro. "Warella, tu podes ir ao talho por favore, estou a ficare fraco." disse Nunzio. "Eu vou, não te prreocupes, chego aqui com aquilo de que prrecisas. Maria, me dá as chaves de casa por favor, vou ao talho buscar sangue de porrco para ele." Maria ficou a olhar para Nunzio enquanto dava as chaves a Warella. "Também tu?" pensou. Após satisfazer a sede de Nunzio, entraram no metro e seguiram pelos caminhos escuros até àquilo de que Portugal possuiu mais perto do Oriente. A Gare do Oriente. Ao saírem, pela porta que dá para o grande, mas não enorme, centro Vasco da Gama, Nunzio pressentiu uma presença, muito familiar. "Façam o que vocês têm a fazere, eu tenho assuntos pendentes com una velha conhecida." Dizendo isto, voltou costas e saltou para o infinito, até o perderem de vista. "NUNZIO ESPERRA!" disse Warella. Maria agarrou-lhe um dos ombros, enquanto Warella tinha a mão estendida na direcção de Nunzio, enquanto olhava para Maria. "Deixa-o ir, acredita, ele tem que resolver um assunto pessoal primeiro." Warella baixou a mão e resignou-se a deixar Nunzio partir. Joan sentia alguma coisa atrás dela, ela que agora parecia uma rapariga do século XXI, mas com uma espada medieval ás costas. Olhou para trás e surpreendeu-se. "BAIXEM-SE!"


	10. Kiss an Angel, nuno

Nunzio depois de os ter deixado para trás, perseguindo num caminho que parecia não ter fim aquela a quem desejava uma cripta imunda, Maggie. Corriam rapidamente, até Maggie parar na Praça do Comércio, Nunzio parou para vê-la, assim como muitas pessoas. Maggie começou a invocar um feitiço, apontando com a mão direita para o sol, o qual de repente ficou negro. Nunzio viu raios a passar em volta de toda a zona, e num ápice, todas as pobres pessoas que assistiam àquele espectáculo gótico caíram ensanguentadas. Elizabeth (aka Maggie) parou ao seu lado. Nunzio agora tinha a certeza de que os raios que vira eram as reminiscências dos movimentos de Elizabeth. Ela virou a cara para ele e ele via uma figura sádica, com a boca ensanguentada, que lambia o sangue que restava à volta dos lábios. "Still playing nice guy with them, still playing, trying to pass as an Italian guy, hã Nuno, long time ago, I met you're mother, we had a wonderful love night, her body was magnificent, and she was already pregnant of you, I killed you're father, and in the end of that pleasure night, I bit her. Oh, and look behind you." "BLHHÀÀHHF!" Nuno recebera uma pancada tão grande pelas costas que o projectara para fora da Praça do Comércio, aterrando dentro de água, no lar das Tágides. Não foi preciso esperar muito para que Nuno saltasse da água em busca de vingança. Mas ao saltar e aterrar em frente dela, desta vez trazia uma surpresa. Sabendo que não era humano, e possuindo os conhecimentos de magia que a sua imortalidade involuntária permitira estudar durante anos, conseguiu soltar o seu poder, agora, onde antes se via uma figura pacífica, agora se via uma figura bastante negra. As veias estavam negras, assim como os seus olhos. Roupas rasgadas no local da pancada e mangas rasgadas e retiradas do casaco negro. Agora à sua frente via Elizabeth, e aquele que o atingira nas costas. "Deixemos de falar em inglês, embora o percebas também, não é portuga estúpido? Apresento-te o meu novo subordinado, apenas lhe chamo Berserker." Nuno olhou para cima para ver a cara do monstro, usava uma maça como arma e pele de ursos como roupas, tinha pelo menos uns 4 metros de altura, Nuno pensava como iria destruir uma coisa deste tamanho, para além de Bloody Lady, a eslovaca Elizabeth estar por perto. O pôr-do-sol estava no seu fim, por isso ainda existia alguma luz, o que fez com que Nuno notasse uma longa sombra que vinha por detrás dele, parecia a de um homem. "Leva a melhor sobre a pequena sanguinária, eu fico com o homem grande." Foram estas as palavras que uma voz disse dentro da sua cabeça. Voltou-se para trás mas tanto a sombra como a figura que esperava ver haviam desaparecido. "Mata-o." Disse Bathory para Berserker. "Baixa-te." disse outra vez a estranha voz na cabeça de Nuno, e ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Berserker preparava-se para atacar, levantando com a mão direita a grande maça, mas assim que Nuno se baixou o joelho do Berserker explodiu em sangue, ouvindo-se, ao longe, o tilintar de algo metálico a bater no chão, uma cápsula vazia de uma bala. O grande monstro caiu no chão. Bathory ao ver isto enervou-se e voou na direcção de Nuno, mas quando estava prestes a atacar Nuno, que ainda estava no chão, a figura suspeita que Nuno esperava ver apareceu entre os dois. Ele conhecia-o, era um conhecido de longa data. "Alucard!" "Olá velho amigo. É toda tua." Alucard tinha apontada a arma negra à cabeça de Elizabeth, mas num piscar de olhos saiu desta posição e foi ter com Berserker, que já se havia recuperado e regenerado o joelho. "Há muito tempo que precisava de um adversário!" pensou Alucard. Na outra ponta da Praça do Comércio, Elizabeth e Nuno miravam-se nos olhos, parecia que nada mais existia, como se estivessem numa outra dimensão. " Tu amas aquela rapariga, não é? Pena, já a mordi, é curioso, quando me perseguias ao largo de Marrocos, mordi aquela que agora amas, é por isso que a acompanhaste até aqui, não tinhas outros motivos, é pena, vai ser minha." Entre eles havia um espaço de cerca de seis passos. Nuno começou a libertar o seu poder, pois continuava a ser vampiro antes de ser humano, que nunca fora. Olhos laranja que radiavam energia, assim como os seus dentes caninos, que se libertaram de gengiva. Projectou-se em direcção de Elizabeth, mas quando chegou-se perto dela e a atacou com uma direita, a sua mão atravessou a imagem de Elizabeth, como um fantasma. "Esqueceste que sou mais rápida que tu?" disse Bathory do topo da Estátua, onde tinha os braços cruzados. A imagem que Nuno esmurraçara não era mais que a impressão temporal que Elizabeth deixara para trás da sua imagem. Nuno, pelo canto do olho viu Maggie, estava vestida com cabedal negro, cabelo roxo, a esvoaçar ao vento, que vinha do lado do repouso das Tágides, águas por onde passaram muitos homens valorosos nas naus e caravelas. "Vais devolver-me a vida que nunca tive" disse Nuno para Bathory. No segundo após estas palavras, Alucard apareceu disparado do nada contra o arco, caído no chão. O Berserker havia o atingido com a sua maça. Após se levantar ouviu-se um murmuro por parte dele. "Libertar o poder para nível máximo." Após estas palavras, o céu, que havia já escurecido, tornou-se vermelho escarlate, a lua cheia ficou também desta cor. Trovões e relâmpagos apareciam para destruir o silêncio da noite. Bathory começou a estranhar e olhou para Alucard, e de repente, a cara séria mas confiante que mostrava o seu rosto desvaneceu-se e ficou assolada com medo. "Quem és?" ao dizer isto, um relâmpago mostrou d repente a cara original de Alucard por breves momentos (caso não saibam veja o último episódio de Hellsing). Alucard começou a tornar-se numa nuvem, mancha, amiboide, negra, com olhos vermelhos por todo o lado. Um braço familiar, o braço de Alucard apareceu com a Pistola Negra, ao mesmo tempo que uma gargalhada maléfica. "AHAHAH, há muito tempo que não me divertia tanto!" BANG. Após este estrondo, Berserker caiu ao chão, com um enorme buraco no meio da testa, desfazendo-se então em pó, pó que foi levado pelo vento. Alucard num piscar de olhos voltou à forma original, e atirou a Arma branca para Nuno. "Sabes o que tens a fazer, a rapariga polícia depois vem buscá-la." Dizendo isto, desvaneceu-se no ar, assim como o estranho tempo. A noite voltou ao normal e Elizabeth olhou para cima, um erro fatal, pois quando voltou a cara, Nuno estava à sua frente, dando-lhe um pontapé que a fez cair da estátua. Nuno caiu em cima dela, em pé, com um dos pés em cima do peito de Bathory, com a pistola apontada à cabeça. "Só há uma maneira de te tornares humano, que é cremar numa sala em Veneza o coração da pessoa que amas. Tens d ir ter com Maximus Atensikus, mas tens de matar aquela que amas. Mesmo que me mates, não sais vitorioso!" Nuno ficara com uma cara totalmente branca, pois o que restava do seu mundo caiu. Disparou para a cabeça, desfazendo Bathory em pó. "Tenho d voltar para os ajudar." Pensou por último, começando a correr até ao Parque das Nações.


	11. Kiss an Angel, adeus gabriel

Nunzio, ou melhor, Nuno, como agora queria ser chamado, pois era a sua verdadeira identidade. "Diz-me que estão bem, diz-me que estão bem!" pensou para si próprio. Quando abrandou a corrida e chegou ao seu destino ficou apavorado, tendo estado tão concentrado na sua luta, não reparara na destruição que se ouvia ao longe. "Oh, merda!" desabafou com ele, tudo estava destruído, mal se aguentava em pé, as duas torres do Vasco da Gama, assim como a Torre Vasco da Gama estavam agora deitadas sobre o solo de Lisboa. Chamas aqui e ali estavam presentes. Era um cenário apocalíptico, quase como o fim do mundo. Nuno estava na frente de um beco escuro, de onde duas mãos que apareceram da escuridão o puxaram para lá. "Sou eu, cala-te." Disse Joan. "Que se passou aqui?" "Após teres saído a correr atrás dela, da Bathory, que agora suponho estar morta, o Cole apareceu, pressenti uma presença, e estava meio certa, pois não era uma, mas sim duas, ele e o dragão do inferno, um dos guardiães do submundo, como Cérberos." "O Nidhogg?" "Sim, ele lançou as suas chamas sobre nós, destruiu tudo o que pode, a gente separou-se, pois se nos mantivéssemos juntos seríamos um alvo fácil, mas desde esses momentos nada mais sei deles. Agora o Cole anda no Nidhogg pelos céus à nossa procura, não tarda nada e descerá e procurar-nos-á a pé." "Mas não ripostaram?" perguntou Nuno. "Fomos apanhados de surpresa, não deu tempo para reagir. Há algum sítio onde se poderiam esconder em segurança por estas bandas?" "Deixa-me pensar, hum…o metro!" Nesse preciso momento, Cole descera do pescoço do gigante alado, com a metralhadora anti tanque preparada, uma Gau-17. Deu alguns passos na direcção de Joan e Nuno, o que os deixou aterrorizados, mas ambos sabiam que se acontecesse combate, venderiam caro a sua vida, apenas Joan tinha poderes suficientes para o enfrentar e dar luta. Para sorte de ambos, virou para outra direcção. Nuno viu umas escadas de emergência de saída do metro, era a saída deles daquela situação, era o bilhete de entrada deles no metro. Começaram os dois a correr e conseguiram entrar, mas Joan fizera barulho ao pisar uma poça. Daniel Cole parou e deu meia volta. Os dois já começavam a tremer quando Cole avistou a sua "salvação". "Just a cat, nothing special." Custava a crer que um gato que passara ali inocentemente salvara as suas peles. Suspiravam de alívio, mas a saga não tinha acabado, agora tinham de encontar os outros, que esperavam estar vivos, e esperavam também estar no metro. Quando entraram, perceberam que naquela estação, nenhum outro comboio passaria, os túneis haviam abatido para cerca de um andar abaixo. Lá em baixo, Warella e Rosário esperavam-nos. "Vocês estão bem, menos mal, não virram Marria pore aqui, de aqui não há sinais de ela." Disse Warella. "Merda, espero que ela esteja bem, senão, haaammm, se lhe acontece qualquer coisa. Oh, e excusam de estar a olhar assim para mim, cara feia de espanto, sim, não sou italiano, sou tuga e chamo-me Nuno, tudo aquilo era um disfarce." "Não era bem isso, porque raio estás tão preocupado com a Wicca?" perguntou Rosário. "Bom, haahaaa, ela é a escolhida não é, depois se ela morre estamos tramados." disse Nuno num tom pouco descontraído. Ao mesmo tempo com que acabara de dizer estas palavras começaram a ouvir uns ruídos surdos, quase imperceptíveis, vinham das ruas. Pensaram se seria Maria a lutar contra Cole. Joan não pensou duas vezes, desembainhou a espada das costas e saiu a correr, e ao chegar à superfície, percebeu o inaceitável, Maria estava a combater sozinha. Não o podia permitir, soltou as suas asas e também os seus estigmas começaram a sangrar. "COLE! DESCE!" Joan disse isto ao mesmo tempo que apontava a espada, estilo Anglo-Saxão, ao Nidhogg. "Joan, I'm glad you're still alive, that way, it will be my pleasure to kill you." disse Cole. "Joan, apanha o revolver!" Disse Warrela para Joan, também aqueles dois haviam subido à superfície. Joan apanhou-a e apantou-a para Cole, usando a lâmina da sua espada como apoio para o antebraço. "You dare point a gun to you're own brother?" estas palavras ecoaram nas mentes de todos, excepto de Joan, era a única que estava a par de tudo. Joan começou a correr e a saltar, em torno do Nidhogg, um monstro enorme, apenas referenciado na mitologia Viking, mas que agora, sabiam eles ser real. Maria começava a levantar-se do chão, antes de eles chegarem, havia sofrido uma pancada da pata esquerda do Nidhogg, e percebendo que Maria estava meio cambaleada, desligou-se de Joan e mirou Maria, comandou o monstro para a pisar. Maria olhou para cima e viu a pata do dragão, apercebeu-se que era o fim. Cerrou os olhos com força. Mas apercebeu-se que ainda estava viva. Olhou para cima e viu uma figura negra, familiar, a evitar que a pata do monstro a esmagasse. "Agora, afasta-te!" Warella reconheceu-o imediatamente gritando "Anjo Gabriel!" "Um nome que há muito não ouvia, soa muito melhor que Silvinus, pareces terrível Warella, não envelheceste bem." Maria, levantou-se e afastou-se. Gabriel saltou e tentou acertar em Cole com a sua sniper, mas com a pata contrária, o grande dragão empurrou-o para o chão, caindo desamparado. Maria pensava se o crucifixo que Diogo estilhaçara seria o que lhe provocava uma amnésia forçada, e de, alguma forma, havia escapado à explosão no Cais do Sodré, o que se denotava perfeitamente, pois grande parte da sua cara estava queimada. No chão, bastante ferido, disse para Maria "Maria, não somos instrumentos de Deus, Lúcifer, nem de ninguém! Lutar…lutar era a única coisa em que era bom, mas pelo menos lutei por aquilo que acreditava. Maria, até à vista." Maria ficou esbranquiçada fantasmagoricamente ao ver Gabriel ser esmagado pelo Nidhogg, que agora rosnava. Uma lágrima caiu do seu olho. "Foolish man. You see! You can't protect anyone, not even youreselves! DIE!


	12. Kiss an Angel, devil may cry

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela cara de Maria, não as conseguia evitar. As lágrimas pareciam um rio de vida. A primeira lágrima caiu com um som estrondoso, pois Maria a nada mais prestava atenção, o tempo passava devagar, parecia indiferente ao seu avanço. Maria começava a lembrar-se do seu passado, nas brincadeiras na piscina com o pai, nas leituras da mãe, nas filosofias orientais que o seu irmão estudava. De repente teve um vislumbre da solução para esta guerra. Uma vez o irmão disse para ela "Quando numa batalha nada parece funcionar, usa a força do teu inimigo contra ele." Então olhou em frente, abrindo os olhos que antes estavam cerrados e lavados em lágrimas. O grande dragão ainda não tinha saído do mesmo sítio, era demasiado grande para se movimentar, e muito pesado. No ar talvez tivesse vantagem, mas no chão era a velocidade e agilidade que derrotariam o grande dragão. "Miúda estigma, já percebeste a resposta, deixa soltar a escuridão dentro de ti." Disse uma voz na sua cabeça, e, embora não o soubesse, era Nosferatu Alucard. "Eu não quero! Mas se não o fizer, nunca o conseguirei, ninguém o conseguirá!" E dizendo isto, cerou as mãos, libertou os estigmas, as asas apareceram novamente, uma branca, outra negra. "Vai pela esquerda, eu entro pela direita!" gritou Joan para Maria, começando as duas a correr pelos flancos da grande besta. Rosário ficara com Warella, que parecia ter uma perna partida, sendo que os dois continuavam a mirar aquele espectáculo gótico. Nuno estava mais afastado, mas não muito longe a meditar em pé, levitando ligeiramente do chão. Enquanto Joan e Maria corriam, ambas pensavam, como se mataria um dragão? Eles têm a pele couraçada, impenetrável! Maria abrandou enquanto pensava. Foi fatal, quando recobrou a atenção e olhou para cima, vendo apenas uma grande pata sombria. A imponente besta dera uma patada tão grande que destruíra por completo o corpo de Maria, da cintura para cima. Todos ficaram paralisados ao ver aquela explosão de sangue. "All is lost. My army is allready comming here, and you will be just practice targets, for fun!" Disse sorridente Cole, enquanto o céu ficou vermelho escarlate mais uma vez, trovões e relâmpagos fantasmagóricos. O corpo de Maria começou a liquidificar-se, ficando apenas roupa e pele. Músculos, vísceras e sangue começaram a juntar-se para se transformarem numa HellHound, um cão com oito olhos, com um crucifixo na boca. Rosnava., começando a tornar-se numa mancha escura com milhares de olhos vermelhos, começou a tomar forma humana, tomando de seguida a forma da face de Maria, que agora parecia satânica, sem medo, libertara-se do medo para dar lugar a todo o seu poder. A escuridão começava a entrar no estigma da mão esquerda, para dar lugar a um luz resplandecente e que cegante. No entanto, a mesma figura satânica continuava. Maria libertou a escuridão para tomar metade do seu corpo, ficando metade com o poder da luz, e outra metade com o poder dos infernos. Obviamente tinha aprendido a libertar o medo e a controlar por completo as suas forças. A sua asa direita começou a tomar uma forma familiar, era o seu pai, Pedro, e a esquerda também, era Diogo. Pedro aparecia com uma espada, Diogo com um revólver. Nuno, que andava em transe, a reunir energia, disparou-a na direcção de Cole, no entanto, Maria estendeu a mão e travou-a. Começou a rir-se come se estivesse a preparar para matar alguém. Aumentou em muito o tamanho da bola de energia que Nuno criara. Cole começara a ficar apreensivo. Lançou a bola de energia contra o Dragão, que embora tentasse fugir, de nada serviu. O dragão, místico e intemporal explodiu nos céus, mas Cole escapara a tempo e agora olhava para Maria. "It has come the time to take a real offensive! This kiddy things are over, its time to face you, Cossack!" no mesmo momento em que Cole dissera estas palavras, soldados da Opus Dei entraram em cena. Os mesmos soldados que mencionara antes. Joan por uns tempos reflectiu e disse para Maria e para os demais "Nuno, leva aqueles dois daqui para fora. Eu trato destes soldadinhos, Maria, sabes o que tens a fazer." Nuno compreendeu aquelas palavras e levou os outros dois para longe dali, Joan correu para aqueles cuja infantaria estava a avançar, sorrindo apenas. No outro ponto, o mais importante. "AAHHHH!" Daniel Cole literalmente disparara toda a fita de balas da sua Gau-17 contra Maria, que ficara literalmente esburacada e irreconhecível, da sua cara apenas sobrevivera o olho esquerdo e o seu sorriso., mas o seu corpo ficou em pé, inabalável, continuando a sorrir. "Isso é o melhor que consegues fazer?" Regenerando o seu corpo, Maria agora parecia-se mais como uma figura do inferno do que como uma estigma escolhida de Deus. Cole largou a Gau-17, pois de nada já lhe servia, e pôs as mãos no chão, elevando a parte do terreno em que os dois estavam colocados, um quadrado perfeito a 20 metros do chão. Também apontou para cima de um dos poucos edifícios que se mantinha em pé por aquelas redondezas. Lá encontrava-se Joe, o papa, amordaçado e acorrentado, sem, escapatória, que tinha sido dado por desaparecido. Lançou uma bola de energia negra contra a base do edifício, destruindo mais de metade dele. "Now were gonna have a fight 'till death, if wanna save that poor fool, you have no more than 5 minutes 'till the building colapse. A fight 'till death, or you will kill me, or I will kill you, hand to hand, it's the basics of all fighting, the one who use a weapon, is a coward. If you fall, even if you invoke you're wings, you don't know how to use them, and at this high, it will kill even you." Passaram-se dez, vinte, trinta segundos em silêncio. "How about you Cossack?" Maria correu directamente a ele, desferindo alguns golpes, mas que num corpo poderoso como o de Cole, bem lhe poderia apenas tar a atacar com uma chuva de mosquitos. Na resposta, Cole deu um pontapé que a deixou na berma, segurando-se com as duas mãos e levantando-se. "Tem de existir alguma forma de o atacar, mas como?" Cole tinha um cinto que tinha um pentagrama virado para baixo, pentagrama esse que brilhava e largou uma substância negra que o envolveu por completo, excepto a cabeça, mãos e pés. Era uma armadura de almas, as sombras destas, mortos cuja identidade havia sido aprisionada nos infernos, sem esperança de a recuperar. O céu continuava escarlate. Já não havia hipótese de escapatória, mas como matar um escolhido de Lúcifer. "PRATA!" gritou Maria, havia descoberto a solução, mas onde iria encontrar prata agora? Então lembrou-se da medalha que lhe havia sido oferecido pela mãe antes de morrer, tinha de haver uma maneira de a manipular e a fazer atravessar o coração de Cole. Largou a lealdade da promessa que fizera antes para si própria em não usar armas, sabia que Cole à primeira hipótese que tivesse para a matar o faria também. Invocou as suas asas, uma negra, outra branca, mas agora reunia toda a escuridão num dos seus estigmas, formando uma pulseira negra à volta deste, deixando as duas asas perfeitamente brancas. Cole libertara as suas também, eram iguais Às do dragão desaparecido minutos antes, negras e demoníacas. Enquanto Maria pensava, Cole lançara correntes a partir do seu coração, Maria vira aí a sua chance, mas eram muitas correntes, tirou o fio com a medalha do seu pescoço e deixou-se apanhar pelas correntes de Cole, mas este não as recolhera, como esperava Maria, para que pudesse atravessar o seu coração com a medalha de prata, Cole estrangulava-a. Não havia sequer a menor hipótese de fuga "Ahhhheeahhaaaeeeaooohhaaahh…" Era tudo o que Maria conseguia dizer. BANG! "Deixa a Maria em paz!" gritou uma voz desconhecida por trás dele, as correntes caíram, e Cole meteu a mão no peito e olhou para ela, estava ensanguentada. "Oh, shit…." Caiu morto, a bala era de prata. Por trás viu-se uma figura de uma freira, de traje azul e branco, loira, de olhos verdes, com uma .45 com o cano a fumegar, trazia uma insígnia, dizia Rosette Christopher. "Devias estar morta!" disse Maria para esta ao recobrar a consciência segundos depois. "E estou, mas não te esqueças que Cole tirou o Nidhogg dos infernos por um portal, eu segui-o, o santo padre já está a salvo, podes encontrá-lo a 200 metros a norte daqui." E dizendo isto virou costas e saltou para fora da plantaforma que cole erigira. O prédio, como previra, começara a desmoronar-se. Mas quando chegou à berma apenas vira Joan e um enorme mar de soldados mortos. "Joan, não viste ninguém de azul por aqui?" "Eu não.", disse Joan lá de baixo. Desaparecera. Um bilhete caiu do céu para junto de Maria, ela abriu-o e descobriu ser uma carta de Nuno. Começou a ler. _"Ainda não tive opurtunidade para te dizer nada, mas posso assegurar-te que te amo, mas como sabes, sou um daywalker como tu. Tu já sabes a minha história, e estou determinado a descobrir que seria eu se não fosse a Maggie…Há uma forma de me voltar a tornar humano, tornar-me aquilo que nunca fui, ter aquilo que por direito é meu, mas isso implicaria a tua morte, um sacrifício o qual nunca faria, vou parta bem longe daqui, não me procures portanto, gordinha , até à vista."_ Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, murmurando "Eu amo-te…" enquanto Joan e os outros chegavam para perto dela e viam-na a chorar, perceberam que algo estava errado. O vento soprava com uma leve brisa, o sol já radiava, com algumas nuvens ainda parcialmente a tapá-lo. Maria deu o bilhete a Rosário, que leu em voz alta, deixando todos totalmente perplexos. Maria parou de chorar e disse "Eu vou procurá-lo. Tem de haver outra forma." Rosário disse para ela "Por mim, tudo bem, desde que não deixes esta tua amiga de fora de uma viagem ao mundo." Maria sorriu e abraçou Rosário. "Joan, tu vens também, não deixo amigos para trás, vocês dois, vêm também?" "Eu bem querria, mas temos outrros assuntos a trratar em Vaticano, mas se prrecisarrem de ajuda, basta passarrem por lá." Maria abraçou todos e pôs-se à estrada, numa viagem que esperava ser curta. "EHEH, lol, não há maneira de dizeres Sayonara Solitia, pois não?" disse Rosário para Maria, que meteu a língua de fora e cerrou os olhos num sorriso. "HEHE, nope!"

Fim (?)


End file.
